The Uchiha returns for the Cherry Blossom
by Vampire shinobi worldedit
Summary: Sasuke returns stronger than every for Sakura the one he missed most. Rated T. My first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1:Sasuke

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: I want Naruto to be mine and Sasuke to be like godly strong and love Sakura!

Naruto: but I like Sakura-Chan!!!!!!

(Sasuke puts a tsunomiky (wrong spelling) on naruto for 7days and nights and he is in a ramen shop with 999etc… ramen specials) Sasuke: let us go, oh and tyvm for letting us out SasuXSaku_Revamp.

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: no problem but use my name not nickname…..please. (Goes with naruto to ...)

Chapter one: Prologue-ish: explaining (a/n: I will change everything!!!! Muhahahah!!!!)

Sasuke's POV

After sucking up 327 keke genkais I felt exhausted yes I can copy keke genkais awesome huh? Well not that you would know but it takes a MASSIVE amount of chakra even with the Ethereal Lasting Mangekyo Sharingan.

How did I get it?

Flashback…

"_Itachi!!! No… What have I done?" I cried._

_Wait I should use this I thought when I realised I had the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Tsunomkyi realm- "Itachi what should I do?" I said_

He responded by pointing to his eyes and said "take them and kill that Madra Uchiha… then take his eyes as well no questions! Just do it for me…."

Real world- _I took Itachi's eyes and killed Madra or rather just took his eyes out._

End Flashback…

That one day had changed my life and I plan to make peace everywhere starting with the sound village because I had killed Orochimaru just a few months ago and now I lead the sound village.

I decided to take everyone's jutsu's and keke genkais from the compound Orochimaru kept his experiments in.

I had everyone line up and took their keke genkais with ease I also let he most powerful join the sound village and sucked the blood from few select (I am a pureblood vampire as well as a pure blood werewolf and the king of both because my mother was vampire queen and father was werewolf king) to refresh.

14 days later I managed to master all the keke genkais and found some new ones by combining e.g.: Sharingan+Rinnegan (got that by mere thought) +byakugan= Byaringan a new keke genkai that allows me all the traits of the others with exactly the same eyes and I managed to give it to 3 others then ripped their eyes out and slaughtered them by just looking at them. I also got others….etc…..

I decided to go back to Konaha now that Madra is dead so I can get my lovely cherry blossom (Sakura for those who don't know).

Sakura's POV

"Stop please stop screaming!!!!" Sakura yelled trying to heal a badly wounded patient.

"I'll take over Sakura so go get some rest okay?" lady Tsunade said calmly even though the patient was still screaming in pain.

"Thank you very much" Sakura said then she started walking home.

I.S (inner self): I'm scared its night time 9pm and we aren't home yet.

Sakura: Shut up it's not like the murderer will show

I.S: y-y-you m-m-mean h-h-him…

Sakura: yes the guy from the t.v. .She said it with an evil grin

IS: Ahh don't scare me lik-

Sakura: What was that?????!!!!

I.S: Ha like I am falling for that genjutsu they are all just images!

I screamed my head of when off saw 7 anbu from the village hidden in the mist.

I.S: Oh SHT they are real well CUL I gotta run.

I prepared for battle even though I could never win I would go down defending Konaha then a black figure dressed in robes came and said to leave me alone.

I was just as puzzled as the anbu team, and then one of them charged at him with a huge blade.

"Oh great so I come here for a visit and now I have to kill you all?" he sighed.

I even doubted that lady Tsunade could take down 7 anbu from the mist.

He just stood there calmly and put his hand up and blocked the blade and broke it in half then threw it like a boomerang and I came back to him while cutting 1 of them in half. "Wow he is hot" I.S said.

Sakura: I thought you ran away.

I.S replied: no I just went into this imaginary Titan shield.

Sakura: oh well let's see what he does, and how do you know he is hot you have not even seen his face?

I.S said: he looks strong and he just saved us so of course he should be hot.

Sakura: well let's hope he does not get hurt.

Sasuke's POV

Just my luck I have to kill 7 anbu from the mist attacking my lovely cherry blossom as soon as I come back for a visit jeez. Well they should be easy considering I took down 240 kages that I summoned with the reanimation jutsu.

"Let's make this quick since I am not in the mood." The anbu laughed and the charged with all their swords. I quickly did a shadow clone jutsu and then the 6 clones killed them.

"I would have expected just a bit more but clearly you underestimated me and I overestimated you."

"Ahhh you still look as beautiful as every my cherry blossom Sakura" I said seductively.

Sakura's POV

Hmmm I seem to recognize that voice… she thought.

"Thanks for saving me….?"

"Sagka, Sagka Uchilee" He said although I suspect him lying.

Then he suddenly did some hand seals and disappeared.

Oh well I thought going home I should get some sleep before tomorrow and who knows I might meet him again.

The end

Sasuke: unless you want to die as well write a review!!! I don't care who you are just write one!!!

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: Thank you (tears) Sasuke so much!

Sasuke: and thank you for letting me with Sakura

Sakura: aw Sasuke you're embarrassing me!

Sasuke: and how bout' this? (kisses Sakura and goes to the "Quiet room" that won't be quiet for long")

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: lucky well I'll just go with Ino and pls review!!!


	2. Chapter 2:The exams

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: I want Naruto to be mine and Sasuke to be like godly strong and love Sakura!

Naruto: but I like Sakura-Chan!!!!!!

(Sasuke puts a tsunomiky (wrong spelling) on naruto for 7days and nights and he is in a ramen shop with 999etc… ramen specials) Sasuke: let us go, oh and tyvm for letting us out SasuXSaku_Revamp.

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: no problem but use my name not nickname…..please. (Goes with naruto to ...)

Chapter one: Prologue-ish: explaining (a/n: I will change everything!!!! Muhahahah!!!!)

Sasuke's POV

After sucking up 327 keke genkais I felt exhausted yes I can copy keke genkais awesome huh? Well not that you would know but it takes a MASSIVE amount of chakra even with the Ethereal Lasting Mangekyo Sharingan.

How did I get it?

Flashback…

"_Itachi!!! No… What have I done?" I cried._

_Wait I should use this I thought when I realised I had the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Tsunomkyi realm- "Itachi what should I do?" I said_

He responded by pointing to his eyes and said "take them and kill that Madra Uchiha… then take his eyes as well no questions! Just do it for me…."

Real world- _I took Itachi's eyes and killed Madra or rather just took his eyes out._

End Flashback…

That one day had changed my life and I plan to make peace everywhere starting with the sound village because I had killed Orochimaru just a few months ago and now I lead the sound village.

I decided to take everyone's jutsu's and keke genkais from the compound Orochimaru kept his experiments in.

I had everyone line up and took their keke genkais with ease I also let he most powerful join the sound village and sucked the blood from few select (I am a pureblood vampire as well as a pure blood werewolf and the king of both because my mother was vampire queen and father was werewolf king) to refresh.

14 days later I managed to master all the keke genkais and found some new ones by combining e.g.: Sharingan+Rinnegan (got that by mere thought) +byakugan= Byaringan a new keke genkai that allows me all the traits of the others with exactly the same eyes and I managed to give it to 3 others then ripped their eyes out and slaughtered them by just looking at them. I also got others….etc…..

I decided to go back to Konaha now that Madra is dead so I can get my lovely cherry blossom (Sakura for those who don't know).

Sakura's POV

"Stop please stop screaming!!!!" Sakura yelled trying to heal a badly wounded patient.

"I'll take over Sakura so go get some rest okay?" lady Tsunade said calmly even though the patient was still screaming in pain.

"Thank you very much" Sakura said then she started walking home.

I.S (inner self): I'm scared its night time 9pm and we aren't home yet.

Sakura: Shut up it's not like the murderer will show

I.S: y-y-you m-m-mean h-h-him…

Sakura: yes the guy from the t.v. .She said it with an evil grin

IS: Ahh don't scare me lik-

Sakura: What was that?????!!!!

I.S: Ha like I am falling for that genjutsu they are all just images!

I screamed my head of when off saw 7 anbu from the village hidden in the mist.

I.S: Oh SHT they are real well CUL I gotta run.

I prepared for battle even though I could never win I would go down defending Konaha then a black figure dressed in robes came and said to leave me alone.

I was just as puzzled as the anbu team, and then one of them charged at him with a huge blade.

"Oh great so I come here for a visit and now I have to kill you all?" he sighed.

I even doubted that lady Tsunade could take down 7 anbu from the mist.

He just stood there calmly and put his hand up and blocked the blade and broke it in half then threw it like a boomerang and I came back to him while cutting 1 of them in half. "Wow he is hot" I.S said.

Sakura: I thought you ran away.

I.S replied: no I just went into this imaginary Titan shield.

Sakura: oh well let's see what he does, and how do you know he is hot you have not even seen his face?

I.S said: he looks strong and he just saved us so of course he should be hot.

Sakura: well let's hope he does not get hurt.

Sasuke's POV

Just my luck I have to kill 7 anbu from the mist attacking my lovely cherry blossom as soon as I come back for a visit jeez. Well they should be easy considering I took down 240 kages that I summoned with the reanimation jutsu.

"Let's make this quick since I am not in the mood." The anbu laughed and the charged with all their swords. I quickly did a shadow clone jutsu and then the 6 clones killed them.

"I would have expected just a bit more but clearly you underestimated me and I overestimated you."

"Ahhh you still look as beautiful as every my cherry blossom Sakura" I said seductively.

Sakura's POV

Hmmm I seem to recognize that voice… she thought.

"Thanks for saving me….?"

"Sagka, Sagka Uchilee" He said although I suspect him lying.

Then he suddenly did some hand seals and disappeared.

Oh well I thought going home I should get some sleep before tomorrow and who knows I might meet him again.

The end

Sasuke: unless you want to die as well write a review!!! I don't care who you are just write one!!!

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: Thank you (tears) Sasuke so much!

Sasuke: and thank you for letting me with Sakura

Sakura: aw Sasuke you're embarrassing me!

Sasuke: and how bout' this? (kisses Sakura and goes to the "Quiet room" that won't be quiet for long")

SasukeXSakura_reVAMPIRED: lucky well I'll just go with Ino and pls review!!!


End file.
